Smiles on a Street Corner
by Samayo Kaze
Summary: A one shot that fits into a story idea I'm currently fleshing out. Hopefully things turn out well. Who doesn't need a little uplifting now and again.


I don't own any of the Detective Conan characters or references that appear in this story. I do, however own the OC. And apparently airports = inspiration and help fend off writers block. Also, I should really be asleep right now.

People mulled around at the street corner looking lifeless and generally unhappy. I frowned, glancing around at the dreary inhabitants of the street and the little park across the crosswalk. Faintly, I heard the sound of a guitar and went to investigate. Over by the round fountain next to the street was a street musician trying to attract some attention, and no doubt some money as well, from the near by street goers. _Which,_ I noted offhandedly, _was not going well._ The guitarist must have realized the same thing because after a few more minutes he began to pack up his things. He wasn't bad, but I had heard better, which actually gave me an idea. A smile fixed itself unconsciously upon my face as I made my way over to the musician. _"Hey man, do you mind if I borrow that?"_ I asked, gesturing to his guitar.

"Sure bro no problem, you any good?"He asked back as he lifted the guitar back out of its case and handed it over to me.

 _"I like to think I know a little bit."_ I replied as I slung the strap over my head and adjusted the placement of the guitar before heading over to the fountain and settling down onto the concrete lip that surrounded the it. Quickly maneuvering my thigh length, crimson colored hair away from the water's edge, I strummed a few cords to make sure that the guitar was still tuned up before starting into a song that was sure to raise at least a few spirits.

 _Run away with me_

 _Lost souls in revelry_

 _Running wild and running free_

 _Two kids, you and me_

 _And I say Hey, hey hey hey_

 _Livin like we're renegades_

 _Hey hey hey hey_

 _Hey hey hey hey_

 _Livin like we're renegades_

 _We're renegades_

 _Renegades_

I looked up from the guitar to see that while I did not yet have a crowd, I had certainly turned a few heads in my direction. I felt my smile widen as I felt the depressed aura that had been firmly settled over the tiny corner lift a little bit.

 _Long live the pioneers_

 _Rebels and mutineers_

 _Go forth and have no fear_

 _Come close and lend an ear_

 _And I say Hey, hey hey hey_

 _Livin like we're renegades_

 _Hey hey hey hey_

 _Hey hey hey hey_

 _Livin like we're renegades_

 _We're renegades_

 _Renegades_

Another glance up showed that a small crowed had quickly gathered and it appeared to be growing fast. The people seemed brighter too, and some were even starting to smile a little bit, to my great relief.

 **All hail the under dogs**

 **All hail the new kids**

 **All hail the outlaws**

 **Spielbergs and Kubricks**

I look up in shock when a second voice joins in for the third verse of the song. My shock is quickly replaced by joy, however, when a very familiar face separates itself from the crowd to come join me at the fountain's edge. Akai Shuichi, in an act that would have anyone else who knows him calling severely out of character, settles himself on the ledge to my left as I picked the song back up with him.

 _ **It's our time to make a move**_

 _ **It's our time to make amends**_

 _ **It's our time to break the rules**_

 _ **Let's begin**_

 _ **And I say Hey, hey hey hey**_

 _ **Livin like we're renegades**_

 _ **Hey hey hey hey**_

 _ **Hey hey hey hey**_

 _ **Livin like we're renegades**_

 _ **We're renegades**_

 _ **Renegades**_

 _ **Renegades**_

The unhappiness from earlier has completely disappeared as people clapped enthusiastically. I offered them a glowing smile that had been growing on my face the entire song in return, before standing up and giving the street musician his guitar back.

 _" This crowd seems pretty pumped up for an encore, why don't you give them one?"_ I quickly made my way back through the mass of people to where Shuichi was waiting for me before the other musician could say anything. I met up with Shuichi, now sporting a soft smile of his own, behind the crowd as I heard the musician start back into a song he had been playing earlier.

 **" Next time you decided to stop and be all uplifting,"** he began as he gently patted my head, **" Call first."** I offered him a very sheepish grin as we headed off down the now deserted street. We both know that the thought had never even entered my mind and that it wasn't likely to next time either.

" _Sorry aniki."_


End file.
